


You Shook Me All Night Long

by tinynerdkitten



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: M/M, MetaMoro, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Sex, anni 80 au, italian porn fest, sesso sulla lavatrice
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinynerdkitten/pseuds/tinynerdkitten
Summary: Prompt: Anni '80 AU, Ermal e Fabrizio portano il loro cesto di abiti sporchi di sera tardi nella stessa lavanderia a gettoni. Sesso sulla lavatriceScritta sempre per l'italian porn fest.





	You Shook Me All Night Long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GioTanner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioTanner/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER: Nulla di tutto quello che leggerete qui intende descrivere la realtà, né per quanto riguardo l'orientamento sessuale degli interessati né per gli avvenimenti riportati. Si tratta di una storia di pura invenzione, scritta per diletto e per nient'altro che quello, dato che non vi guadagno nulla se non il piacere di esprimere una mia passione e quello di, possibilmente, allietare le vostre giornate. Se mai il link di questo lavoro o una sola di queste parole dovesse giungere ai diretti interessati, la storia verrà immediatamente lucchettata, se non rimossa dal sito. A seguito di recenti avvenimenti, mi vedo costretta a ripeterlo ancora. Non voglio questa roba su Twitter. E' una cosa del fandom, per il fandom, e qui deve restare.
> 
> Scritta per il Porn Fest!  
> Prompt: Anni '80 AU, Ermal e Fabrizio portano il loro cesto di abiti sporchi di sera tardi nella stessa lavanderia a gettoni. Sesso sulla lavatrice

Se qualcuno avesse chiesto ad Ermal come è finito in quella situazione- quasi assurda a voler ben guardare-lui non avrebbe saputo proprio dare una risposta.

Non perché gli manchino le parole-di fatto, era solitamente bravo nell’usarle e possedeva, per la maggior parte del tempo, un eloquio più che eccellente-ma perché sarebbe stato particolarmente difficile per lui concentrarsi in quel momento, considerati i palmi, una guancia e il torace premuti contro a una lavatrice di una lavanderia a gettoni, i pantaloni calati fin alle ginocchia e un altro corpo premuto contro al proprio.

In particolar modo quello di un uomo che su quel macchinario sta, a tutti gli effetti, facendo sesso con lui.

Non che sia difficile capirlo dato che ci sono ben poche cose che si possono fare seminudi e piegati a novanta su un elettrodomestico, ma il punto focale della questione sarebbe sapere come e perché si è ritrovato in quella posizione, in ogni senso possibile e immaginabile.

Il fatto è che se quella mattina qualcuno gli avesse detto che avrebbe passato la serata a fare sesso nella lavanderia a gettoni di cui era cliente abituale e la cui vetrina luminosa dava sulla strada-che seppur poco frequentata costituiva comunque un pericolo dato che rischiavano di essere visti da qualcuno-lui avrebbe sicuramente riso.

Eppure, eccolo lì.

Lì a gemere con l’altro che ha le dita premute con forza nei suoi fianchi ossuti per tenerlo fermo mentre, con ritmo serrato, si spinge in lui con forza, strappandogli il fiato dai polmoni e dei gemiti osceni dalla gola.

Lì con il cazzo dolorosamente duro che sfrega tra il suo corpo e la lavatrice, facendolo mugolare e sospirare ad ogni movimento.

“Ah!” si lamenta flebilmente quando si china per mordergli il collo con forza, un misto di dolore e piacere che lo attraversano.  
“Scusami” si sente dire, anche se in quel momento-con gli occhi socchiudi e l’orgasmo ormai prossimo-potrebbe importargli meno di zero delle sue scuse.

 

 

“Scusami”

Ermal sedeva sulla seggiola scolorita per il troppo utilizzo e scricchiolante a causa dei suoi anni di ben prestato servizio della lavanderia a gettoni, che apparteneva inoltre a quella sfortunata categoria di sedie che sono irrimediabilmente scomode, indipendentemente dalla posizione che vi si assume.

Non che per lui fosse importante: tendeva per natura ad avere una postura abbastanza scomposta-cosa che gli era sempre stata fonte di parecchi rimproveri-e se anche alle lezioni in università se ne stava, più per educazione che per voglia, tutto compito e composto con la schiena ben dritta e le spalle tirate indietro, in quell’anonimo negozio della periferia romana, deserto a causa dell’ora tarda, non badava di certo al modo in cui si era accomodato.

Infatti, se ne stava affossato sulla seduta più del necessario, le lunghe gambe stese davanti a sé e le braccia incrociate al petto. Siccome aveva portato le spalle in avanti, sembrava essersi accartocciato e ripiegato su se stesso, impresa non facile considerata la sua statura: sebbene la sua figura fosse estremamente sottile e affusolata come le sue membra, queste ultime erano anche parecchio lunghe, tanto che sarebbero potute sembrare sproporzionate se la sua altezza non avesse compensato, cosicché in piedi risultava sì imponente, ma anche armonioso nell’insieme.

Il tratto più distintivo della sua persona probabilmente era la voluminosa massa di ricci scuri che aveva sul capo, dall’aspetto estremamente soffice e nella quale erano state inglobate, all’insaputa del suo interlocutore, le cuffiette del suo Walkman Sony azzurro-era un bel modello: aveva dovuto risparmiare un po’ per comprarselo, ma la qualità del suono aveva pagato i sacrifici fatti-posato sotto al libro che teneva aperto sulle proprie cosce e che stava leggendo distrattamente, troppo preso dalla musica per far davvero caso alle parole stampate sui fogli appena ingrigiti dal tempo e dall’utilizzo continuo.

Ascoltava pacificamente la propria cassetta degli AC/DC, recuperata da un amico che gliel’aveva rivenduta a metà del prezzo come favore personale dato che si conoscevano da anni, tamburellando con le dita sul proprio avambraccio scoperto al ritmo di  _You Shook Me All Night Long._

Non aveva perciò minimamente sentito la domanda altrui né notato la sua presenza dato che gli dava le spalle, ma tra l’apparecchio nascosto e la musica ad alto volume che nonostante fuoriuscisse, seppur ovattata, dalle cuffiette veniva coperta dai rumori delle lavatrici in funzione, stava a sua insaputa facendo la figura del maleducato.

Fabrizio aveva dondolato piano sul posto, perplesso davanti alla mancata risposta da parte del ragazzo alla quale si era avvicinato.

Non lo conosceva di persona, ma non era la prima volta che lo vedeva lì: se ne stava sempre seduto, in silenzio, in attesa che il ciclo della sua lavatrice finisse, spesso e volentieri leggendo qualcosa o borbottando pezzi di informazione a mezza voce. A giudicare dall’età, doveva essere uno studente e, come lui, era cliente abituale di quella piccola lavanderia a gettoni dalle pareti gialle decorate con grosse gocce d’acqua blu-dipinte a mano dalla proprietaria tempo addietro-dove c’era sempre un buon profumo di pulito e di fresco.

Nonostante lui avesse l’abitudine-o per meglio dire il vizio-di recarvisi sempre di sera e ad un orario piuttosto tardo, anche l’altro sembrava avere quella peculiarità, cosa che gli aveva consentito di incrociarsi più volte.

Non che ce ne fosse più bisogno, in realtà: prima Fabrizio lo faceva per evitare il viavai del pomeriggio delle casalinghe indaffarate, ma con il passare del tempo il posto si era svuotato dato che con l’abbassamento dei prezzi di mercato e il boom economico sempre più persone erano riuscite ad acquistare una lavatrice tutta loro, che tenevano in casa.

Lui, personalmente, non ne vedeva l’utilità: essendo da solo non aveva chissà poi quanti panni da lavare e se anche lavorando di buona lena nel bar di sera sudava spesso, non gli era di alcuna difficoltà recarsi nella lavanderia che distava meno di dieci minuti a piedi dal suo piccolo appartamento e a cui, ormai, si era affezionato.

Non valeva quindi la pena di comprare un apparecchio che poi, oltretutto, avrebbe anche consumato, andando a pesare sulla bolletta che doveva gestire tutto da solo e che già così faticava a pagare.

No, era decisamente meglio quell’opzione per lui.

Dello stesso avviso sembrava quel curioso ragazzo dalla fisicità tutta strana ma comunque magnetica che, in quel momento, lo stava bellamente ignorando.

Si era schiarito la gola, perplesso.

“Scusami” aveva ripetuto, usando un tono di voce un pochino più alto nel caso non l’avesse sentito.

Anche questa volta, non aveva ricevuto risposta.

Ermal, del canto suo, era assorto nella musica avvolgente che veniva sparata a tutto volume nelle sue orecchie e che, quindi, gli impediva di sentire.

Aveva alzato brevemente lo sguardo, controllando la sua lavatrice che, di fronte a lui, ancora girava e girava, lavando e risciacquando le sue camicie dai colori sgargianti, la biancheria anonima e i pantaloni quasi tutti scuri.

La verità era che quella sera non avrebbe voluto venirci, lì, ma stava preparando un esame difficile e questo significava che non solo aveva in corpo più caffeina che sangue e più che un recupero del sonno gli ci sarebbe voluto direttamente il coma per riprendersi, ma voleva anche dire che non aveva fatto altro che andare in università e poi tornare a chiudersi in casa a studiare, dimentico perfino del cibo a volte.

Così quella mattina quando si era alzato, lavato e preparato, si era improvvisamente reso conto di aver esaurito la scorta di vestiti puliti dato che nel suo armadio rimanevano giusto una singola camicia e il paio di pantaloni che aveva indossato il giorno prima e che, fortunatamente, non aveva sporcato.

Per cui-tra una maledizione e l’altra rivolta a se stesso-si era risolto a preparare il tutto e a compiere, una volta finite le lezioni, quello che lui chiamava il viaggio della speranza.

La lavanderia, di fatti, non era propriamente vicino a casa sua e non vi erano mezzi che potessero aiutarlo nella sua impresa dato che con i cambi che avrebbe dovuto fare per avvicinarsi avrebbe perso il quadruplo del tempo. Il quintuplo, se si considerava anche la non efficienza del servizio.

Pertanto, gli toccava-tra uno sbuffo e l’altro-percorrere la strada a piedi.   
Il che non era male durante le piacevoli giornate di primavera in cui il sole intiepidiva la leggera brezza e scaldava la pelle, ma diventava un inferno quando pioveva o quando, d’inverno, il freddo penetrava sotto al cappotto fin nelle ossa mentre i piedi scivolavano sul ghiaccio formatosi durante la notte.

Se poi mentre tornava indietro arrivava un acquazzone o una grandinata improvvisa, con tutte le maledizioni che rivolgeva al cielo Ermal si stupiva di non essere ancora stato fulminato sul posto da qualche divina entità, stanca di sentirlo brontolare cupamente quanto facevano i nuvoloni neri sopra la sua testa.

Quella sera, per sua fortuna, il tempo era stato clemente: il cielo era sgombro da nubi nella luce aranciata del tramonto e, effettivamente, uscire un po’ aveva fatto bene al suo cervello saturo di informazioni al punto che se lo sentiva quasi scottare dallo sforzo a cui l’aveva sottoposto. Non sarebbe stato stupito di vedere il fumo uscirgli dalle orecchie.

Invece, quello che vi aveva fatto entrare era la musica, cosa che gli aveva consentito di riposare finalmente le sinapsi.

Si era portato il libro dell’università per continuare a ripassare, ma era andata a finire che non lo stava per nulla usando, troppo concentrato sugli AC/DC: aveva passato troppi giorni di fila sugli argomenti dell’esame per non godersi al meglio l’attimo di stacco.

Non aveva nemmeno fatto caso al riflesso altrui nell’oblò oltre il quale si intravedevano i capi e la schiuma del sapone.

Aveva fatto però caso alla sua presenza nel momento in cui aveva sentito qualcuno sfiorargli delicatamente la spalla ossuta, cosa che l’aveva fatto sobbalzare, tanto che il quaderno gli era scivolato dritto sul pavimento con un tonfo sordo e leggero, mentre era riuscito per miracolo a trattenere lo walkman stringendoselo tra le gambe di scatto mentre si tirava su e si voltava, gli occhi spalancati e il respiro mozzato che aveva ripreso a far uscire quando si era accorto che il suo presunto aggressore altri non era che l’altro abitudinario cliente della lavanderia, un uomo giovane e trasandato ma comunque bello, dai capelli corti e scuri sempre scompigliati e le maglie che probabilmente aveva comprato in serie dato che sembravano tutte uguali.

Più di una volta si era ritrovato ad incrociarlo nelle sere che passava di lì per lavare i propri panni, ma si era guardato bene dall’avvicinarlo non avendone, di per sé, il motivo.  
Se non forse che lo trovava decisamente attraente, ma non era sicuro di poterlo avvicinare con certe intenzioni ed uscirne senza un occhio nero: l’altro era ben piazzato e se anche non si poteva di certo dire che fosse muscoloso all’estremo, di certo i suoi bicipiti che si tendevano e gonfiavano quando caricava o scaricava il cestello della sua lavatrice o quando tirava su la borsa piena di panni non erano da sottovalutarsi.

Tuttavia, ora era stato lui ad avvicinarlo-spaventandolo a morte, ma poteva in fondo anche perdonarglielo-per cui, mentre riprendeva fiato, si era sfilato le cuffie dal capo, portandosele al collo con le dita ancora tremanti e chiedendo flebilmente “Sì?”  
Fabrizio, del canto suo, non aveva avuto alcuna intenzione di spaventarlo: osservarlo saltar su in quel modo aveva fatto fare anche a lui mezzo passo indietro per lo stupore della sua reazione, che gli era parsa un filo esagerata fino a quando non aveva visto il ragazzo di fronte a sé, pallido nel viso giù smunto e non particolarmente colorito di suo, far scivolare via da quella massa scura di ricci un paio di cuffie chiaramente appartenenti a uno walkman.

A quel punto, era arrossito, conscio di averlo probabilmente non solo disturbato mentre ascoltava la musica, ma anche fatto spaventare.

Si era dondolato appena sul posto, non sapendo bene cosa dire.  
Il ragazzo lo guardava, in attesa di una risposta.

Aveva ripreso un po’ di colore sulle guance glabre e piene e ora stava inarcando un sopracciglio-quasi inesistente, aveva notato Fabrizio-con aria a metà tra il curioso e lo scocciato, gli occhi scuri che saettavano lungo tutta la sua figura, squadrandolo e studiandolo, cosa che lo aveva fatto sentire vagamente a disagio.

Si era schiarito appena la voce, grattandosi piano il retro della nuca, imbarazzato.

“Scusami” aveva ripetuto, abbassando lo sguardo sul pavimento lucido e pulito “Non volevo spaventarti” gli aveva assicurato, torturandosi nervosamente l’orlo della maglia con le dita “Ti volevo solo chiedere… c’hai mica degli spicci? Non c’ho abbastanza soldi per far partire la lavatrice. Poi la prossima volta che ci vediamo te li ridò o se vuoi passi al bar dove lavoro e te li rendo anche domani, sta in fondo alla via. Altrimenti se c’hai voglia di aspettare che finisca il lavaggio, dopo m’accompagni verso casa, salgo n’attimo e te li ridò subito, che tanto sto qua vicino. È che mo’ non c’ho tempo di tornare indietro” 

Aveva detto quelle frasi a bassa voce, balbettando appena, tanto che Ermal aveva fatto quasi fatica a sentirlo considerato il ronzio delle macchine e la musica che, dalle cuffie, ancora suonava vicino alle sue orecchie.

Una volta elaborata la sua richiesta e tornando pian piano ad accasciarsi sulla sedia in maniera molto più rilassata, aveva annuito, cercando nella tasca qualcosa da dargli.

Di norma, non avrebbe lasciato dei soldi a uno sconosciuto, ma l’uomo che gli stava di fronte gli sembrava sinceramente imbarazzato per la situazione e, sopratutto, propenso ad assolvere il suo debito rapidamente.

E poi, in qualche modo ormai la sua era una faccia conosciuta e in tutte le sere in cui si erano incontrati, Ermal non l’aveva mai visto avere un comportamento più che corretto: era un tipo tranquillo, che caricava la sua lavatrice in silenzio o canticchiando tra sé e sé e altrettanto faceva scaricandola, senza dar fastidio a nessuno e piegando i panni con cura-pure se in realtà non aveva un buon metodo per farlo-prima di riporli e portarseli via.

Mentre aspettava, sedeva sempre su una sedia vicino alla vetrina così che spesso si perdeva a guardare fuori il quasi inesistente traffico serale e le poche persone che passavano camminando per la via.  
Al massimo, sembrava più uno che i soldi avrebbe potuto dimenticarli per sbadataggine, non per approfittarsene di lui  
E poi, quell’uomo aveva uno sguardo dolce: i suoi occhi nocciola sfioravano i contorni di ciò che lo circondava con delicato imbarazzo, mentre una sorta di intrinseca bontà li rischiarava, rendendo più calda la loro tonalità e donandogli, nonostante l’aspetto un po’ trascurato e selvaggio, un’aria serafica e innocente.

“Qualcosa dovrei avere, sì” gli aveva detto, leccandosi piano le labbra secche “Comunque tranquillo, non mi hai… è solo che non ti avevo sentito” 

Era arrossito appena al pensiero di essersi fatto spaventare a quel modo, tendendo appena delle lire verso di lui “Ti bastano? Aveva chiesto piano.

Fabrizio aveva annuito, avvicinandosi, sfilandogliene lentamente alcune dalle dita affusolate.

“Sì, grazie” aveva detto piano “Scusami ancora, davvero. Di solito non chiedo soldi agli sconosciuti, giuro, è solo che so’ uscito da lavoro e nella fretta di arrivare a casa e prendere i panni m’ero convinto d’avere abbastanza in tasca e non ho nemmeno controllato” 

Ermal aveva annuito, facendogli un leggero cenno con la mano.  
“Non ti preoccupare” aveva mormorato, sorridendogli appena “Basta che poi me li rendi perché altrimenti vado in rovina e tra un paio di settimane, quando avrò finito i vestiti, mi toccherà andare a lezione nudo” aveva scherzato, tendendogli poi la mano dopo aver rimesso via i restanti soldi.  
“Sono Ermal, comunque. Piacere” 

L’altro gliel’aveva stretta, con una presa salda ma gentile.  
“Fabbbbrizio, piacere” aveva replicato, mentre un risolino usciva dalle labbra di Ermal.  
“ _Fabbbbrizio”_ aveva ripetuto “Con quante “b”, quattro?” 

Fabrizio aveva riso a sua volta, allontanandosi da lui per avviare la lavatrice e tornando poi indietro, aggirando le sedie per mettersi vicino a lui. 

“Quindi sei uno studente” 

Ermal aveva annuito, spegnendo la musica e sistemandosi meglio sulla sedia, sempre standoci praticamente sdraiato sopra ma voltandosi appena verso di lui, per poterlo guardare.

“Già. Sono un fuorisede, in realtà vengo da Bari. E sono anche piuttosto disperato, dato che sto preparando un esame che mi sta mandando fuori di testa” aveva sorriso, ironico “E tu lavori in un bar, quindi” aveva detto, guardandolo confermare con un cenno del capo.

Da vicino, Fabrizio appariva più stanco di quanto non sembrasse, con le occhiaie violacee sotto gli occhi castani e i capelli tutti annodati.

C’erano anche dei dettagli carini che Ermal di primo impatto non aveva notato, come le sue lentiggini.

Era bello, quello era poco ma sicuro, e sicuramente Ermal, ora che lo vedeva bene, non poteva non essere ancora più attratto da lui.

Un silenzio appena imbarazzato era calato tra loro dopo quello scambio, rotto solo dai ronzii delle lavatrici in funzione e dallo sciabordio dell’acqua al loro interno, unito al leggero tonfo dei panni che sbattevano contro al cestello.

Quella di Ermal si era fermata pochi secondi dopo, consentendogli di alzarsi dopo aver recuperato lo Walkman infilandoselo in tasca rapidamente e prima che la situazione si facesse troppo strana.

Fabrizio l’aveva guardato tirare fuori dalla macchina una camicia dietro l’altra, tutte colorate e ricolme di ghirigori esattamente come quella che aveva indosso, cosa che l’aveva fatto sorridere.  
“Sai cosa mi ricordano le camicie tue? C’hai presente quel programma… Magnum P.I.? Ecco, so sicuro che ne hai almeno una uguale a una di quelle del protagonista” aveva detto, riflettendo piano, passandosi una mano sul viso “Sono belle, ti stanno bene” aveva aggiunto poi, osando quel piccolo complimento.

Ermal si era voltato a guardarlo, sorridendogli mesto, appena ringalluzzito dal complimento.

Non che fosse particolarmente vanesio, anzi, sulla scala della bellezza lui si considerava piuttosto in basso rispetto ai ragazzi della sua età, ma un complimento era sempre ben accetto, sopratutto quando a farglielo era un tipo con cui oltre alle parole avrebbe scambiato volentieri anche qualcos’altro.

Non si vergognava ad ammettersi che sì, Fabrizio se lo sarebbe portato a letto volentieri.  
“Grazie” aveva replicato, posando a terra la borsa con i propri vestiti e appoggiandosi così alla lavatrice, stendendo le lunghe gambe sottili davanti a sé e incrociando le braccia al petto, reclinandosi appena all’indietro.

Lo sguardo di Fabrizio non aveva tardato a percorrere la sua figura da cima a fondo, abbastanza velocemente per una sorta di vago pudore suggerito dalla decenza più che dalla sua coscienza, prestando però comunque attenzione.

A parte la camicia, un’altra traccia di colore si riscontrava in lui nelle Superga che aveva ai piedi, scolorite per l’utilizzo, ma che probabilmente originariamente dovevano essere state di una tonalità abbastanza luminosa e accesa. 

Per il resto, Fabrizio non ricordava di averlo mai visto con qualcosa di diverso dai jeans blu o neri, comunque sempre rigorosamente scuri.

Ermal aveva alzato appena il mento, inarcando nuovamente un sopracciglio, quasi a sfidarlo di commentare il suo aspetto.

Non che l’altro avesse qualcosa da dire che non fosse positivo: il ragazzo che gli stava di fronte era alto e sottile, dai lineamenti a tratti duri e a tratti più dolci, con un viso tutto angoli e curve che era particolare quanto attraente e un corpo spigoloso ma a suo parere perfetto.  
Era bello, altro non c’era da dire.

Bello con i suoi ricci scuri, bello con gli occhi luminosi e neri, bello con le labbra rosee e le guance arrossate e con il suo pomo d’Adamo sporgente sotto alla pelle morbida della gola.

Non aveva una bellezza convenzionale, ma era comunque bello e, sopratutto, affascinante. 

Non stava facendo nulla per esserlo eppure inevitabilmente lo sguardo di Fabrizio continuava a tornare a lui e a rimanervi incollato mentre si ritrovava desideroso di portare avanti la conversazione.  
“Che cosa sentivi?” aveva quindi chiesto, indicando piano le cuffie con un cenno del capo “Quando t’ho disturbato, dico. Che musica ascoltavi?”  
Ermal aveva scrollato appena le spalle ossute, raddrizzandosi, smettendo di premersi contro al macchinario.

“Gli AC/DC” aveva replicato “Back in Black, la traccia era You Shook Me All Night Long. Li conosci?”   
Fabrizio aveva annuito, sorridendo entusiasta: si era illuminato nel sentire parlare di uno dei suoi gruppi preferiti, e ora annuiva con forza, decisamente più a suo agio rispetto a pochi minuti prima.  
“Certo. Mi piace la loro musica, sono fantastici. A volte provo a suonare le loro canzoni, ma non sono così bravo” aveva spiegato.

Ermal aveva inclinato il capo, incuriosito.

“Suoni?” 

“Sì, la chitarra. Tu?”  
Ermal aveva annuito in risposta, sorridendo.  
“Sì, anche io suono la chitarra. E il piano” aveva precisato, guardandolo.

“Comunque la canzone che dici non me la ricordo… ti dispiace farmela sentire?” gli aveva chiesto Fabrizio.

Sapeva, di per sé, che seppur quella appariva come una richiesta innocente in apparenza, in realtà non lo era del tutto.  
Certo, era sempre un rischio provarci in quel modo con qualcuno: a parte l’idea del rifiuto, il problema era che non si poteva sapere chi si incontrava per la strada. Non che Ermal potesse rappresentare una minaccia per lui a livello fisico, ma un po’ di nervosismo di fondo comunque c’era da parte sua.  
Gli pareva, dal modo che l’altro aveva di guardarlo, che l’interesse fosse reciproco, ma non poteva nemmeno esserne assolutamente certo: forse si sbagliava, forse no. 

Era restato con il fiato sospeso per qualche istante, in attesa di una sua reazione e risposta a quella domanda.

Ermal aveva annuito di nuovo, facendogli poi cenno di avvicinarsi.

In automatico, Fabrizio aveva tirato un leggero sospiro di sollievo mentre la leggera ansia di prima veniva rimpiazzata dall’entusiasmo e dall’adrenalina del momento.

Ermal l’aveva guardato alzarsi e venire verso di lui a passi lenti e misurati con un sorrisino stampato in volto: non era uno stupido, dato il modo in cui Fabrizio lo guardava era più che certo che quella fosse solo una scusa per avvicinarsi a lui, ma la cosa, onestamente, non gli dispiaceva affatto perché non era nemmeno un bugiardo e poteva tranquillamente ammettere la sua attrazione verso di lui.

Se poi quella era reciproca come sembrava essere, meglio così: di suo, forse il primo passo non l’avrebbe fatto in quel senso, ma visto il comportamento altrui non gli era venuto difficile rilassare le spalle e appoggiarsi meglio alla lavatrice, mettendosi quasi in posa per lasciarsi rimirare.

Ora Fabrizio gli stava davanti e lo osservava, in attesa.  
Ermal, di rimando, aveva alzato l’angolo delle labbra in maniera beffarda, divertita, inarcando ancora un sopracciglio come a chiedergli che cosa esattamente volesse da lui.  
“Posso?” gli aveva chiesto dopo qualche istante di silenzio Fabrizio, indicando le sue cuffie con la mano, che aveva portato appena più vicino a lui di quanto avrebbe normalmente fatto con uno sconosciuto.

Gli sarebbe venuto quasi da ridacchiare di fronte all’atteggiamento di Ermal, se non fosse che era troppo intento a osservare il neo sul bordo del suo labbro, che non aveva mai notato e che trovava decisamente carino su di lui.

Ermal se l’era morso, stringendo i denti sulla carne già arrossata, annuendo ancora.

“Accomodati” aveva mormorato, abbassando il tono di voce, senza però fare nulla per tendergli le cuffie.

Pertanto, l’altro si era accomodato da solo.

Ma, invece di sfilarle come avrebbe fatto chiunque, le aveva appena spostate da un lato, stando attento a sfiorare delicatamente la pelle del suo collo mentre compiva quel gesto, inclinandosi poi verso di lui con lentezza calcolata quanto snervante per portare l’orecchio vicino a uno dei due auricolari.

Ermal aveva trattenuto il respiro quando il viso di Fabrizio era finito vicino al suo, il suo respiro caldo che gli accarezzava la pelle e il corpo appena appoggiato contro al suo, che lui aveva automaticamente spinto ancora un po’ verso la lavatrice, appoggiandovisi contro per sostenersi.

I capelli di Fabrizio gli sfioravano una guancia, facendogli solletico tanto quanto il suo fiato sul collo; con la punta del naso a tratti gli sfiorava la mascella e un fremito di eccitazione l’aveva percorso, scendendo lungo tutta la sua schiena, quando si era accorto di quanto vicino fosse e di quanto poco sottilmente ci stesse provando con lui.

Non c’erano mezzi termini in quella cosa, Fabrizio lo sapeva bene quanto Ermal: o la accettava o si scostava, e questo era quanto.

Fortunatamente, lui aveva accolto quel gesto di buon grado, senza fargli intendere che volesse farlo spostare.

“Ok, avviala” aveva bisbigliato Fabrizio, sorridendo poi quando la mano di Ermal era scivolata lentamente tra di loro, per premere il tasto play sulla scatolina blu che teneva nella stretta tasca.

La musica era partita subito, diffondendosi vicino alle loro orecchie, cosa che aveva fatto sorridere Fabrizio mentre annuiva appena al ritmo della stessa.  
“Mh, sì, mi sembra famigliare” aveva commentato, alzando lo sguardo solo per incontrare quello di Ermal che non aveva smesso nemmeno per un istante di rimirarselo: se li sentiva, i suoi occhi addosso, e la cosa non faceva altro che lusingarlo.

Tirandosi su con il capo si era ritrovato con il naso vicino al suo, tanto che si stavano sfiorando in quell’ultimo istante di valutazione reciproca.

Poi, non c’era voluto molto: gli era bastato sporgersi appena in avanti e vederlo socchiudere gli occhi e inclinarsi a sua volta verso di lui nell’attesa per sorridere e colmare la distanza tra di loro, posando le labbra sulle sue.

Non era stato un bacio dolce.

O meglio, lo era stato per i primi secondi in cui avevano imparato ad adattarsi al ritmo altrui, al conoscere la sensazione data dal contatto-le labbra di fabrizio erano più morbide, mentre quelle di Ermal erano appena più screpolate e ruvide-e all’assaggiare per la prima volta il sapore dell’altro. Era quindi stata più per convenzione che per scelta quella sorta di calma tranquillità, costretta dal leggero imbarazzo dato dal loro essere praticamente sconosciuti che ancora era steso sulle loro bocche come rossetto su quella di una donna. 

Passati quegli istanti, poi, le cose si erano fatte febbrili quasi all’immediato nel momento stesso in cui Ermal aveva schiuso le labbra, consentendogli così di baciarlo meglio, approfondendo quello sfiorarsi leggero facendolo diventare una danza tra le loro lingue.

Fabrizio si era subito premuto contro di lui, voltandosi appena per stargli di fronte e spingendolo di più contro al macchinario che, alle spalle di Ermal, ormai era silenzioso e vuoto.

Le sue mani erano corsa ai fianchi ossuti, sollevando la stoffa colorata per toccare la sua pelle candida con le proprie dita appena ruvide per i calli dovuti alla chitarra e al lavoro, sfiorandola quasi con riverenza.

Ermal aveva sospirato, contraendo appena i muscoli sotto al suo tocco, segno che probabilmente gli stava facendo solletico, cosa che gli aveva fatto spuntare un leggero sorrisino sulle labbra mentre, inclinando il capo, si staccava dalle sue labbra per riprendere fiato, andando poi a posarle sul suo collo lungo e sottile, che subito l’altro aveva inclinato all’indietro, lasciandogli spazio.

L’aveva baciato quasi con riverenza, partendo da sotto la mascella e avventurandosi poi verso le clavicole, risalendo lungo il pomo d’Adamo reso ancora più sporgente dalla sua posizione e che si muoveva lentamente sotto alla pelle tesa, e finendo in un punto imprecisato dietro l’orecchio che l’aveva fatto rabbrividire tra le sue braccia.

Una mano era rimasta sul fianco mentre l’altra era risalita lungo la sua schiena, toccando delicatamente il tessuto della camicia fino a quando le sue dita non avevano incontrato la pelle della nuca e poi l’ammasso di ricci scuri che aveva sul capo.

Ve le aveva affondate con un mugolio leggero di soddisfazione nello scoprire quanto fossero effettivamente morbidi, stringendole poi sulle ciocche nere con delicatezza prima di tirarle sperimentalmente verso il basso.

Ermal aveva emesso un leggero gemito d’approvazione, cosa che aveva spinto Fabrizio a tirare un po’ più forte mentre l’altro, che fino a quel momento aveva accettato quasi passivamente le sue attenzioni, finalmente stringeva le dita sulla sua schiena, portando a sua volta una mano tra i suoi corti capelli castani, premendolo contro di sé in cerca di più contatto.

Fabrizio aveva scansato il borsone ai loro piedi con un leggero calcio per mettersi più comodo, subito andando a portare una gamba tra le sue lunghe e sottili, premendo il ginocchio contro il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni con forza, strappandogli un ansimo e un leggero sussulto mentre le guance gli si colorivano di un rosso accesso.

Aveva ridacchiato, una risatina leggera che gli aveva fatto vibrare la gola ma che si era dispersa contro i suoi denti chiusi sul lobo di Ermal che aveva poi lasciato andare per parlargli direttamente nell’orecchio.

“Sei già messo così male?” aveva sussurrato, il tono decisamente più basso rispetto a prima, graffiato da una roca eccitazione e acceso dall’entusiasmo “Da quant’è che non scopi, mh? O gli studentelli come te non hanno tempo per questo? Troppi esami da preparare?” gli aveva chiesto, continuando a sfregare piano la gamba contro di lui.

A questo, Ermal non aveva risposto, rifiutandosi di ammettere che sì, era stato troppo impegnato con gli esami per pensare a se stesso per più di qualche minuto sotto la doccia o qualche istante prima di dormire: quando non dormiva, studiava, e quando non studiava, spesso e volentieri collassava addormentato ancora prima di realizzare di aver toccato il materasso.

E se non aveva tempo per farsi una sega in pace, figuriamoci per fare sesso.

Quindi la verità era che sì, non appena aveva avuto le mani e la bocca di Fabrizio addosso-Fabrizio che sembrava sapere esattamente dove toccarlo, come baciarlo, cosa fare per farlo sentire bene-gli era venuto duro e adesso che l’altro stava sfregando la gamba contro alla sua erezione-in quel contatto che a parer suo non era nemmeno minimamente sufficiente e che, anzi, non faceva altro che aumentare la frustrazione accumulata in quelle settimane-le cose non potevano di certo migliorare.

Ma l’orgoglio e la dignità rimanente gli avevano impedito di dargli ragione: era già sufficiente che si stesse lasciando toccare così da uno sconosciuto in un luogo pubblico.

Fabrizio, però, doveva aver interpretato il suo silenzio come una conferma perché, di nuovo, una leggera risatina era risuonata contro la pelle della sua mandibola, questa volta.

“Bisognerà rimediare, non credi? A fa’ gli esami così teso non ci concludi nulla” aveva mormorato, tornando a posare le labbra sulle sue per baciarlo mentre, lentamente, portava le mani sulle sue spalle e poi al petto, iniziando a sbottonargli la camicia.

Ermal aveva emesso un gemito frustrato, di rimando portando le proprie alla zip dei suoi jeans.

“Non mi devi spogliare” aveva mormorato, slacciandola insieme al bottone, infilandogli poi una mano tra la stoffa dei pantaloni e quella dei boxer, ghignando nel sentirlo attraverso la stoffa contro la propria mano, duro quanto lui “E poi senti chi parla. Mi pare che io non sia l’unico che non scopa da un po’, mh?” 

Si era fatto beffe di lui in quel modo, sfregando piano il palmo contro la sua erezione, premendovi però con abbastanza forza da strappargli dei leggeri gemiti.

Fabrizio era arrossito a sua volta-uno spettacolo che Ermal era felice di non essersi perso dato che quel leggero rossore sulle sue guance lo rendeva incredibilmente ancora più bello-e aveva portato a sua volta le mani alla cinta dei suoi pantaloni, slacciandoglieli in fretta e furia.

“Va bene” aveva mormorato, tirandoglieli giù di scatto, quasi con famelica foga, tornando a baciarlo.

Ermal era stato in grado di realizzare che insieme ai jeans aveva calato anche i suoi boxer-lasciandolo quindi nudo dalla vita in giù-solo qualche secondo dopo, quando la mano di Fabrizio si era avvolta attorno alla sua erezione, iniziando a muoversi velocemente, stringendosi attorno a lui abbastanza da creare una frizione che l’aveva mandato fuori di testa.

Aveva smesso di muoversi, rimanendo con la mano ancora appoggiata contro di lui ma senza più fare nulla, la vergogna e la preoccupazione che l’avevano inondato insieme a un brivido più profondo e, seppur malsano, decisamente eccitate: quello del proibito.

L’idea che qualcuno passasse fuori dalla vetrina e li vedesse rendeva il tutto razionalmente estremamente stupido ma, irrazionalmente parlando, anche molto più godibile.

L’adrenalina aveva iniziato a scorrergli nelle vene insieme all’eccitazione, i sensi che si erano subito acuiti in cerca di un possibile intruso che però non avevano fatto altro che regalargli maggior piacere in quei movimenti che si premuravano di soffermarsi sulla sua punta e di toccarlo lungo tutta la sua lunghezza.

“Fabrizio” aveva mormorato in un gemito, spingendo appena i fianchi verso di lui “potrebbero vederci!” aveva rimbeccato, conscio che quel rimprovera suonava stupido perfino alle sue stesse orecchie.

Fabrizio, del canto suo, non aveva fatto troppo caso alle sue parole, preso com’era a toccarlo e ad osservare come, nonostante tutto, Ermal non si stava ribellando, preferendo invece assecondare quel suo attimo di follia.

Di norma, non era certo che avrebbe calato pantaloni e mutande ad uno sconosciuto e in bella vista, ma c’era qualcosa nell’altro che gli diceva che non poteva aspettare: doveva averlo subito e quello era quanto.

Aveva quindi sorriso, guardandolo negli occhi ancor più scuri rispetto a prima.

“Lo so” aveva mormorato in risposta “Quindi ci converrà fare in fretta, no?” gli aveva ricordato.

Ermal l’aveva osservato per qualche istante, ponderando le proprie opzioni: poteva accettare quelle attenzioni, come aveva già fatto prima, e continuare sulla via di un probabilmente veloce ma soddisfacente orgasmo, o poteva scansarlo, ritirandosi su mutande e pantaloni e scappandosene a casa con i propri panni e il cazzo decisamente troppo duro, arrivando nel suo squallido appartamento dove si sarebbe fatto una sega pensando a Fabrizio e alla sua mano che lo toccava, venendo poi probabilmente con più frustrazione di prima al pensiero di quel che avrebbe potuto avere ma che aveva rifiutato.

La risposta, messa su quel piano, era abbastanza ovvia.

Pertanto, dopo un altro istante passato a guardare nelle sue iridi nocciola ormai completamente inglobate dalla pupilla scura e dilatata dal desiderio, aveva portato le dita di ambedue le mani-togliendone così una dai suoi pantaloni-sulla stoffa grigia della sua maglia, stringendola per attirarlo a sé, baciandolo con forza e sospirando nel sentire lui fare lo stesso.

A sua volta, poi, quando aveva esaurito il fiato necessario a far danzare le loro bocche e le loro lingue, aveva tracciato una scia umida fatta di baci e morsi sul collo di Fabrizio che sapeva appena di salato a causa del sudore, la sua pelle ricoperta dalla barba che gli graffiava appena contro le guance in una sensazione che, seppur strana, trovava però piacevole.

Aveva ascoltato con soddisfazione ogni suo sospiro e ogni suo mugolio, ricambiandoli più o meno fiocamente a seconda del suo tocco.

Ogni volta che trovava un punto abbastanza sensibile-la gola, un punto appena di lato verso l’attaccatura del collo, l’orecchio-veniva ricompensato da un gemito leggero e da una stretta un po’ più vigorosa attorno alla propria erezione mentre l’altra mano, che Fabrizio aveva riportato tra i suoi capelli, tirava appena i suoi ricci scuri.

Era andato avanti fino a quando uno strattone particolarmente forte-forse anche un po’ troppo-da parte di Fabrizio gli aveva fatto alzare il capo con un mugolio, staccandolo così dalla sua pelle.

L’aveva guardato, curioso di quel gesto tanto brusco quanto autoritario, ma non aveva avuto modo di porsi chissà quali domande e darsi altrettante inutili risposte, perché Fabrizio l’aveva afferrato per i fianchi e l’aveva girato di scatto, così che Ermal si era ritrovato con il bordo della lavatrice premuto contro il bacino e l’altro dietro di sé.

Era arrossito non appena aveva capito cosa Fabrizio volesse da lui-cosa, tra l’altro, resa ulteriormente chiara dalla mano che, gentilmente, aveva iniziato a premere tra le sue scapole, spingendolo giù verso il freddo metallo-ma non da meno si era lasciato piegare in avanti fino a quando il suo petto non aveva aderito con la fresca superficie dell’elettrodomestico, le mani steste in avanti che si tenevano per quanto fosse possibile ai bordi della lavatrice.

Un brivido di eccitazione e di paura l’aveva attraversato: ora davano entrambi le spalle alla vetrina. Se qualcuno fosse passato, non se ne sarebbero accorti.

“Ecco, così” aveva mormorato Fabrizio, carezzandogli lentamente la schiena fino in fondo, arrivando poi a toccargli una natica nuda.   
Era rimasto stupito dal fatto che l’altro, che sembrava avere una lingua tagliente quanto un caratterino indomito, si fosse lasciato manovrare a quel modo, ma non poteva dire che non ne fosse soddisfatto, anzi: vederlo così, letteralmente piegato al suo volere, gli aveva mandato un brivido di piacere lungo tutta la spina dorsale.

“Ora puoi concentrarti su di me, almeno. T’ho visto, sai. Che sbirciavi fuori” 

Non poteva vedere la faccia di Fabrizio, ma Ermal sapeva che stava sogghignando e che era, di per sé, molto compiaciuto del suo operato.

A quella considerazione, aveva sentito le guance andare a fuoco: era vero, per tutto il tempo che l’aveva baciato, aveva continuato a lanciare qualche occhiatina alla vetrina, nella speranza di non vedere mai nessuno a ricambiare il suo sguardo.

Non credeva che Fabrizio se ne fosse accorto ma evidentemente invece era stato così.

“Tranquillo” gli aveva detto, continuando a toccare la sua carne lentamente prima di far scivolare le dita tra le sue natiche, facendolo sussultare appena “Ci penso io a te. Tu non ti devi preoccupare di nulla”

Detto questo, Ermal aveva emesso un verso di disappunto quando aveva sentito le sue dita smettere di sfiorarlo, quasi subito seguito da uno di eccitata incredulità quando si era accorto del rumore umido che aveva seguito quel suo allontanarsi: non ci voleva un genio per capire che Fabrizio si stava succhiando le dita.

Qualche istante dopo, le aveva sentite di nuovo premere contro di lui, più umide e calde di prima.

Fabrizio aveva aspettato un istante in attesa di un rifiuto che non era arrivato e non appena Ermal aveva sospirato e si era spinto appena verso di lui l’aveva preso per partito preso come un segno di consenso per andare avanti.

“Dimmi se ti faccio male” aveva commentato, posandogli il palmo della mano libera sul fondo della schiena e premendovelo leggermente come a intimargli di restare fermo prima di iniziare a spingere lentamente un dito dentro di lui.

Ermal aveva emesso un gemito acuto, mentre tremava appena e stringeva le mani attorno ai bordi squadrati dell’elettrodomestico.

Fabrizio poteva sentirlo, caldo e stretto attorno al proprio dito, e la sola idea che poi l’avrebbe sentito attorno al proprio cazzo lo mandava fuori di testa.

Eppure, sapeva di dover far piano per non fargli male.

Così, aveva continuato lentamente a spingere il dito in lui fino in fondo, muovendolo poi con altrettanta delicatezza per abituarlo alla sensazione.

A quello era seguito un secondo dito, che si era sorprendentemente fatto spazio in lui con altrettanta facilità, e infine un terzo, che aveva fatto sibilare appena Ermal e fatto immediatamente fermare Fabrizio dato che, inoltre, l’aveva anche sentito stringersi attorno alle sue dita.  
“Troppo?” aveva chiesto, facendo per ritrarsi appena, ma l’altro aveva scosso il capo riccioluto.

“No” aveva mormorato “Sto bene. Va avanti” gli aveva concesso dopo un istante passo a respirare.

Non gli stava facendo troppo male, ma era passato un po’ di tempo dall’ultima volta.

Fabrizio, però, seppur titubante aveva eseguito, proseguendo lentamente e fermandosi all’occorrenza fino a quando, alla fine, Ermal non si era trovato con tre dita dentro di lui che poi l’altro aveva iniziato a muovere lentamente, aumentando pian piano la velocità e la forza, fino ad abituarlo alla sensazione famigliare ma troppo a lungo dimenticata.

Sentiva la propria erezione, intrappolata tra il proprio corpo e il metallo, sfregare piano tra le due superfici ad ogni movimento di Fabrizio, in un modo che non era assolutamente abbastanza.

Aveva però resistito alla voglia di toccarsi stringendo i palmi sul metallo, perché sapeva che non voleva venire così.

Voleva venire con Fabrizio dentro di lui. 

“Va bene” aveva mormorato Ermal dopo qualche istante, gemendo piano e voltando appena il viso arrossato per cercare di sbirciarlo da sopra la propria spalla ossuta “Ora… ci sono. Puoi-” si era interrotto con un sospiro quando, lentamente, le dita di Fabrizio avevano abbandonato il proprio corpo, lasciandolo improvvisamente vuoto.

Fabrizio l’aveva contemplato per un istante, che era stato anche uno di troppo secondo i gusti di Ermal dato che aveva sibilato un “Fabrizio prendimi cazzo, cosa aspetti, un invito ufficiale?” che l’aveva fatto sorridere mentre lasciava scivolare la mano dal fondo della sua schiena al suo fianco, stringendovi le dita.

“Un secondo” aveva mormorato poi, lasciandolo andare e recuperando dalla tasca dei pantaloni un portafoglio dal quale aveva estratto un preservativo.

Ne portava sempre uno con sé, non tanto perché volesse vantarsene o perché voleva rimarcare il fatto che si portava a letto diverse persone, ma perché l’idea di farlo senza-sopratutto con qualcuno che non conosceva-gli causava una sorta di ansia opprimente nel petto che gli impediva di respirare.

No, meglio essere sempre pronti, anche se in tutte le sue fantasie non aveva mai immaginato che si sarebbe ritrovato ad usarlo in un situazione simile.

Ermal all’inizio non aveva capito cosa stesse facendo, ma s entire il rumore dell’involucro strappato in qualche modo era stato un sollievo per  lui: almeno, non aveva dovuto chiedergliel o, evitandosi così l’imbarazzo e quietando anche la paura che Fabrizio fosse uno di quelli che il profilattico non gli passava nemmeno per la testa di usarlo.

Per fortuna, non era stato quello il caso.

L’aveva sentito armeggiare qualche istante per  tirare giù jeans e pantaloni-un gemito leggero era sfuggito a Fabrizio quando aveva liberato la propria erezione-e poi metterselo.  Poi la sua mano era tornata sul suo fianco ossuto, stringendolo appena in maniera solida, quasi rassicurante in un certo qual modo.

Fabrizio, del canto suo, l’aveva osservato prima di avvicinarsi lentamente, usando la mano libera per guidare il proprio membro verso di lui, iniziando poi, con delicatezza, a spingersi delicatamente in Ermal che, di rimando, aveva emesso un gemito appena più acuto di prima.

In quel momento, non gli importava più di niente, se non del cazzo di Fabrizio che stava, pian piano, incominciando a scivolare ancora dentro di lui.

“Respira” aveva mormora l’altro, carezzandogli piano la pelle del fianco, sentendolo più rigido rispetto a prima.

C erto, come era prevedibile, Fabrizio era più grande delle sue dita e questo aveva creato un leggero fastidio ad Ermal, la sensazione spiacevole di primo impatto che l’aveva pervaso facendolo irrigidire.

Solo quando l’aveva sentito rilassarsi un poco aveva proseguito, continuando lentamente e delicatamente a entrare in lui, portando anche l’altra mano sul fianco opposto a quello che già teneva.

Fabrizio aveva rovesciato il capo all’indietro, socchiudendo gli occhi e mordendosi il labbro, soffocando un gemito: Ermal era caldo e stretto attorno a lui;  sembrava fatto apposta per stare lì, attorno al suo cazzo.

Era andato avanti, millimetro alla volta, fino a quando, finalmente, con un gemito basso e roco non si era ritrovato infine completamente dentro di lui, cosa che aveva strappato anche ad Ermal un mugolio acuto di piacere.

Erano rimasti immobili qualche istante, ansimando piano nel silenzio della lavanderia, i loro respiri unica cosa a romperlo.

Poi, Fabrizio aveva abbassato lo sguardo e si era chinato verso di lui, premendogli un bacio leggero sul capo.

“Tutto bene?” aveva mormorato.

Ermal aveva annuito subito,  sospirando pesantemente contro al metallo che si era appannato a causa del suo fiato caldo.

Un ricciolo scuro che era andato a cascargli in mezzo agli occhi e a incollarsi quindi alla fronte sudaticcia per lo sforzo.

“Benissimo” aveva mormorato, la bocca secca e la voce che quasi per questo gli mancava.  
Fabrizio era rimasto qualche altro istante immobile per lasciarlo abituare e rilassare e poi, lentamente, aveva iniziato a muoversi, tirandosi appena indietro e poi rispingendosi in lui, strappandogli così un leggero sussulto.  
L’aveva fatto di nuovo, e poi ancora e ancora, mentre Ermal sospirava e mugolava piano ad ogni gesto, le mani tese a stringere i bori della lavatrice come se fossero un’ancora di salvezza.

E poi era andato avanti, aumentando  pian piano l’ampiezza del proprio movimento, il ritmo e la forza che vi metteva fino a quando, qualche minuto dopo, non era riuscito a portare tutti e tre i fattori al loro massimo.

 

Quindi eccoli lì, ambedue sudati e ansimanti, mentre Fabrizio si spinge in lui in maniera quasi scomposta, imponendo un’andatura forsennata e persino forzata alle sue gambe che si sente decisamente tremanti e instabili dato lo sforzo a cui le sta sottoponendo mentre deve sia reggersi in piedi che continuare a prendere Ermal su quella lavatrice.

Ermal che ormai non è altro che una massa di gemiti e sospiri, di ansimi e di mugolii più o meno acuti mentre si spinge verso di lui, il piacere che lo attraversa in ogni parte del corpo, ormai sciolto e piegato totalmente alla volontà di Fabrizio.

Fabrizio che ha le dita strette attorno ai suoi fianchi, tanto che crede che gli lasceranno un segno mentre premono nella sua carne e contro il suo bacino, ma non gli importa poi più di tanto.

Tutto quello che conta sono i gemiti altrui, bassi e rochi, ogni volta che si stringe attorno alla sua erezione mentre lui lo prende senza timore di fargli male, con forza, cosa che gli fa letteralmente vedere le stelle.

Ha chiuso gli occhi e non può sapere che, alle sue spalle, Fabrizio ha fatto lo stesso: dimentichi del mondo, sono solo loro due in quella piccola bolla in cui non esiste altro se non i loro corpi che, seppur sconosciuti, si uniscono come se si fossero già incontrati milioni di volte o come se in realtà fossero nati per incastrarsi in quel modo primordiale quanto intimo.

Sono ambedue persi, nel proprio piacere e nel piacere dell’altro, dato dalla stessa consapevolezza di essere artefici dei suoni e del benessere reciproco.

“Sì” geme Ermal, ad alta voce, e non gli potrebbe importare di meno del fatto che qualcuno potrebbe sentirlo “Non fermarti” mugola, disperato.

E Fabrizio non si ferma, e nemmeno potrebbe farlo: sente il piacere che cresce sempre di più e per niente al mondo smetterebbe di rincorrere quella sensazione che sa che porterà a una cosa e una soltanto  mentre si china per mordere Ermal, scusandosi poi dopo il suo gemito che, capisce, è anche di dolore.

Non dura poi ancora per molto.

Bastano pochi altri minuti perché Ermal, sotto di lui, si irrigidisca di colpo con un gemito acuto e poi viene, tremando con forza, tenendosi stretto alla lavatrice come se fosse l’unica cosa al mondo capace di tenerlo in contatto con la realtà

E in effetti, in parte è così: il metallo ormai scaldato dal suo corpo  bollente e il dolore che gli provoca il bordo che ha continuato a premere contro il suo bacino sono l’unica cosa che lo ancorano lì mentre, sommerso dal piacere, strizza forte gli occhi e trema come un diapason, perso in uno dei migliori orgasmi che abbia avuto negli ultimi mesi.  
Al sentirlo stringersi così attorno a lui, anche Fabrizio non resiste più: viene pochi secondi dopo, spingendosi seccamente un’ultima volta dentro di lui per sentirselo addosso mentre l’orgasmo lo travolge, rendendogli molli le ginocchia ormai già instabili e facendo tremare le sue cosce doloranti e brucianti per lo sforzo.

Ambedue vengono gemendo il nome dell’altro, uno in maniera roca e graffiante e l’altro in maniera più acuta.

Non appena anche le ultime forza date dal piacere si spengono, Fabrizio gli collassa addosso, mentre Ermal si lascia andare mollemente sul metallo.

Rimangono immobili qualche secondo, riprendendo fiato.

È solo quando i loro ansimi forsennati e i loro battiti impazziti si sono calmati che Fabrizio, lentamente, osa tirarsi su e poi, con altrettanta attenzione e delicatezza, esce da dentro di lui che, di rimando, geme solo flebilmente, senza però riuscire a fare altro che quello.

Si sente svuotato, spossato, privo di ogni energia, le ginocchia che tremano e i dolori che ora iniziano a farsi sentire nel suo corpo ormai senza volontà.

Per fortuna, Fabrizio sembra accorgersi dello stato in cui versa per cui dopo essersi tolto il preservativo e averlo annodato, si tira su mutande e pantaloni e li chiude, posandogli poi con una sorta di preoccupazione la mano tra le scapole, sporgendosi di lato per guardarlo.

“Tutto bene?” chiede, rimirandosi il suo viso arrossato, gli occhi lucidi e le labbra rosee per i morsi dati in blandi tentativi di trattenersi schiuse.

Gli scosta i capelli, ridotti ormai a una massa informe e indegna, dalla fronte sudata, in attesa del cenno di assenso che arriva solo qualche secondo dopo.

Ermal riesce a rimettersi in moto, finalmente, e si tira su, appoggiandosi all’elettrodomestico per sostenersi mentre, debolmente, si tira su a sua volta l’intimo e i jeans, chiudendoli con dita tremanti.

Si guarda per un istante la camicia insozzata di sudore e sperma, valutandone i danni prima di tirarsi su e guardarlo.

Il silenzio, per un istante, pesa tra loro come un macigno.

Passato l’attimo dell’atto meccanico in sé,  l’imbarazzo di essere due estranei che hanno appena fatto sesso in un luogo pubblico torna di fatto a farsi prepotentemente sentire.

Fabrizio si dondola appena sul posto, non sapendo cosa dire, mentre Ermal lo fissa, nonostante l’aspetto decisamente sfatto, imperturbabile come non mai, 

“Mi sa che mi tocca fare un’altra lavatrice” osserva e, mezzo secondo dopo, scoppiano tutti e due a ridere, l’atmosfera che torna ad alleggerirsi mentre Fabrizio si lascia cadere di schianto su un seggiolino, guardandolo.

Ha ancora le cuffie dello Walkmen al collo, anche se tutte storte, dettaglio che lo fa ridacchiare.

“Mi sa di si” ride, osservando la stoffa macchiata e umida di sudore.  
Ermal, di rimando, si avvicina appena a lui, con una nochalance decisamente invidiabile dato che è appena venuto su una lavatrice di una lavanderia a gettoni.

“Ci posso pensare anche domani. Però direi che questi vestiti vanno decisamente levati, prima che lavati. Non credi anche tu?”  
Fabrizio sorride, riconoscendo nelle sue parole un invito.

“Passi a casa mia allora? Così ti ridò gli spicci” gli mormora mentre Ermal arriccia le labbra in un sorrisino.

“Non sarebbe male. Però Fabrizio” dice, attirando il suo sguardo in quella breve pausa che fa prima di sussurrare “La prossima volta, ricordatelo il detersivo”  
Ed è ridendo di fronte alla sua faccia d’orrore quando si volta verso la propria lavatrice e si accorge del casino combinato che Ermal esce, mettendosi di nuovo le cuffie sulle orecchie.  
“Ti aspetto al bar in fondo alla via!” ride mentre preme play, le note di _You Shook Me All Night Long_ che subito lo avvolgono, come una dolce premessa di quello che ancora lo aspetta.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Spero che vi sia piaciuta, lo so che per essere solo del porn è lunghissima ma che ci volete fare, l'au ha chiamato.


End file.
